Secrets I Never Told You
by living-angel13
Summary: What would happen if Catherine found out something about someones past that they never told her?
1. The Picture

Catherine and Nick processed a crime scene early in the morning, while Sara and Grissom processed one only a few blocks away.

At the lab Catherine was in talking to Greg about the evidence she had given him to work with.

"What do you got for me?" Catherine asked the spiky haired man. Greg walked away from the microscope over to her.

"Well in her purse I found a lip gloss and her cell phone" he responded to her question. Catherine continued her conversation with Greg when she saw a young women walk into the building. Catherine walked out of the lab leaving Greg to his work.

"Excuse me, I am Catherine Willows. Can I help you?" she asked the woman.

"I think so, I am Heather Williams, I am looking for a man who I was told is my father" the girl replied. Catherine looked closer at the girl and gasped. She looks just like him Catherine thought.

"Do you have his name?" Catherine asked nervous.

"No, but I have his picture" Heather said reaching into her purse and pulling out a photo. She handed it to Catherine. Catherine turned the photo to where she could see it and gasped. It was him.


	2. 25 Years Ago

Catherine rushed down the hall leaving the girl standing behind. Picture still in hand she made her way through the halls. Passing other CSI's and lab techs she continued to run. Catherine rounded the corner and ran head on into Nick, he went flying to the ground with a loud umpf. Even though she knocked Nick to the ground she continued to run. She passed Greg and Sara who gave her a strange look. Warrick stood in one of the labs and saw Catherine running down the hall. Catherine reached his office and opened the door.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" she asked. He just sat there stunned to see his colleague so furious.

"Catherine what are you talking?" he asked she was now even more furious.

"Heather" she yelled. He continued to stare at the blond with a confused face.

"Lady Heather" he replied.

"No, Heather Williams" she shot back. His head dropped into his hands and he sighed. Catherine sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"Is it true?" she asked. He nodded his head.

"Gris why didn't you tell me?" she asked. Grissom looked Catherine in the eyes.

"Catherine, the reason I didn't tell you is because I thought she died like her mother did" he began to explain. Catherine shifted in her seat and continued to listen.

"25 years ago I married a girl named Elizabeth she was very pretty. A few months after we got married she found out she was pregnant. 9 months later Heather came along and we were extremely happy. Then 4½ years I was sitting at home when the phone rang. It was the phone that Lizzie always feared for. Accept this time it was her. The police said that she was killed in a car accident. But when I asked what happened to Heather the police told me that she was abducted from the car. It broke my heart. I thought I would never love again" he explained. Catherine just sat there speechless. She saw a small tear drop from his face.

"But you did" she replied. He lifted his head from his hands and smiled at her. Before he could respond Catherine rose from her seat and walked out of the office. She made her way down the hall and saw Heather still standing there. But now there was something different. Standing next to her was a little girl in pink. To Catherine she looked to be about maybe 5 at the most.

"Heather would you please follow me" Catherine asked the blond woman in front of her. Catherine began to walk down the hall followed by Heather and the young girl.

"Who is this very adorable little girl?" Catherine asked the little girl. She turned and smiled.

"My name is Evangeline and I am 5 years old it is very nice to meet you" she smiled kindly. Catherine was shocked at the young girl.

Catherine walked into Grissom's and saw him sitting there with his head in his hands. Catherine looked to Heather.

"Dad" Heather whispered. Grissom slowly lifted his head and came face to face with Heather.

"Wow is that is a cool Coleoptera" Evangeline said excited. Everyone turned there attention towards the fascinated girl.

"Yup that's Grissom's grand-daughter alright" Catherine laughed.


End file.
